wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Polar Bear
This dragon has been created by User: Piggyxl and adopted by SalvationTheIceAndNightWing, then adopted by Yinjia. Talons off unless stated otherwise. Appearance Polar Bear is an average looking IceWing and blends in when in a crowd. He is mainly white with dark blue eyes that shine like a midnight sky. His underwings are blue and stand out from his snow like scales. He is slightly skinnier than most dragons but is average size. Polar Bear has several small scars on his front two talons and on his snout from when the metal was scrapping his scales while in Queen Scarlet’s arena. Polar is often over looked at first glance because of his average appearance but he doesn’t mind. Overall, he is a simple looking dragon who blends into the background. Personality Polar, like most Icewings is very strict and firm on rules. He thinks that rules are made to be followed and often looks down on other dragons. Polar Bear is hypocritical in that sense because he is a low ranked dragon and hates when others look down on him. He tries to do his best to improve his rank but eventually gave up once his hatching day past. Polar Bear is very serious but when alone he often slouches and jokes around. His friend, Pluto, was one of the few dragons who saw brief glances at the soft side of him. Overall, Polar acts like your average Icewing on the outside but the inside is a different story. He is very loyal to his Queen. History Polar was raised by two low 3rd circle dragons. His mother, Aurora Borealis was always the more gentle (compared to most IceWings) of the two. His father, Caribou, on the other talon was another story. Caribou strived for perfection and was always judging his only dragonet about how he needed to try harder. Caribou always acts like Belladonna. As a young dragonet, Polar was very skiddish in school and hardly ever talked to anyone. Most of the high circle dragons looked down upon him because of his scrawnyness. Polar Bear was loyal to his tribe but unlike most IceWings, he would rather save his own scales than his tribe. For the majority of Polar’s dragonethood, he was in the 4th circle but a few days before the Icewings got involved in the war of SandWing Succession, he slipped up and was sent down to the 5th circle. Polar Bear saw that the army was taking in willing soldiers and in order to impress his father, Polar volunteered. If it hadn’t been for his father, Polar Bear probably wouldn’t have volunteered. At first, the general laughed at him wanting to join but eventually gave into letting the 5th circle dragonet join at the age of 7. Years passed and Polar Bear became bulkier and stronger. Eventually while fighting against Burn’s army, he was captured along with a handful of other Icewing soldiers. Polar’s final moments of life were staring in fright as a flock of Nightwings dived down and one by one killed all of his fellow soldiers and himself. Relationship Aurora Borealis- Caribou- General Beluga- Pluto- Polar respects Pluto for also being a low ranked soldier and thinks of him as one of his closer friends. Gallery 7C44871F-17EE-4031-B86E-4E89C606CC45.jpeg|By Rollo Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing)